prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 10, 2002 NWA Total Nonstop Action results
NWA PPV #4 is a PPV from the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling promotion. This event took place on July 10, 2002 at Nashville Auditorium in Nashville, Tennessee. Recap The show opened with an NWA World Tag Team Championship match. Father James Mitchell introduces Tempest as new member of his Disciples of The New Church. They wrestle a close match with champions A.J. Styles and Jerry Lynn, but fall short. For the finish Lynn delivered a Cradle piledriver on Tempest but he before he could go for the pinfall, Styles tagged himself in and hit the Spiral Tap to cement the win. Lynn seemed resentful of Styles stealing the pin and didn't celebrate as strongly as Styles did and left early. A TNA dancer cage-danced as the play future dates announcements. The announcers introduce themselves and play clips from Jeff Jarrett and Scott Hall's feud, including Brian Christopher's recent turn on Hall on NWA-TNA #3. Hall calls in during the clips and cut a promo promising to take on Christopher, K-Krush, and Jarrett (in that order). Brian Christopher comes to the ring and explains his actions. He said he transitioned from a child to a man. Too many people says he got far only because of his father, Jerry Lawler. He calls bullshit on that and curses out his dad. He's no longer Jerry Lawler's kid, he introduces himself as Brian Lawler. Norman Smiley comes out to face Lawler and gets a decent amount of offense, but Lawler's new serious attitude allow him to eventually win out as he gets the pin after a diving legdrop (no longer called the Hip Hop Drop). Goldylocks catches up to Jeff Jarrett and Bill Behrens just as Jarrett learns he isn't getting a title shot against Ken Shamrock. Jarrett pushes Behrens and gets suspended for his troubles. Goldylocks then immediately hears James Mitchell yelling behind a nearly-closed door which shuts as she approaches it. Back to the ring, K-Krush grabs a microphone and insults the town, the sport of NASCAR, and random fans until Hermie Sadler comes to the ring for a match. Non-wrestler Sadler does a few counters and manages to frustrate K-Krush for a bit but K-Krush gets the pin by putting his feet on the ropes. After the match K-Krush hits Sadler with a cheap shot and referee Slick Johnson decides to reverse his decision and award the match to Sadler via DQ. Takao Omori is shown doing Hindu squats backstage. He is approached by Alicia. Imori stops his squats, pulls some money from his gym bag and gives it to Alicia. The Hot Shots hit the ring and showcase their high-flying skills against the Briscoe Brothers, but after about 2 minutes the Disciples of the New Church come to the ring and Malice lays out all four wrestlers and tosses them from the ring. Mitchell then takes the microphone and announces that they will not leave until Shamrock's blood is on Malice's hands. Mitchell then promises to start attacking ringside people until his demand is met. They choose the time keeper as the first victim. As Malice is about the powerbomb him, Shamrock comes to the rescue but is quickly overwhelmed by the larger numbers. Malice is about to chokeslam him, but Omori runs in to make the rescue. Together they stand tall against Mitchell's stable. Goldylocks interviews the Dupps. Both brothers take turns trying to make out with their cousin Fluff Dupp. Goldylocks looks disgusted the whole time. They promise to defeat the Flying Elvises. As Jeremy Borash tries to introduce the Dupp Brothers, a horn riffs plays and Jasmin St. Clair comes out instead. She grabs the microphone and says she's been wondering where the real "TNA" has been while watching this show. She says she'll deliver it and asks for a chair. She sits Borash on a chair and starts to deliver a lap dance, but Bill Behrens runs out with a jacket to cover her up. Ed Ferrara leaves the announcer booth to tackle Behrens, but Behrens eventually takes St. Clair away. The Flying Elvises defeat the Dupps in a tag match. Mortimer Plumtree sat in on commentary and mentioned that he was done with the Johnsons and was looking to manage someone like Jerry Lynn. Quickly we go to the back where Lynn and Styles are brawling in the catering area. They make use of table sand chairs, but Lynn knocks out Styles after delivering his Cradle piledriver on a portable case. Ken Shamrock faced an international threat as Pro Wrestling NOAH outcast Takao Omori challenged for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Shamrock mostly had control as he switched between strikes and submission moves. Omori got a close near-fall after an Axe Bomber. Jeff Jarrett spoiled the match as he ran down and attacked everyone with a chair. Everyone including Shamrock, Omori, Harley Race (who was present at ringside), and 4 TNA security guards. "Bullet" Bob Armstrong managed to restore order and send Jarrett to the back. Also in the back, Goldylocks meets up with Jerry Lynn who is crouched in the hallway. She asks Lynn for a comment on his situation with AJ. Lynn replies "You want some? I'll give you some. Open up and say 'ah'." As Goldylocks reacts, she bumps into James Mitchel with the Disciples of the New Church. He asks Goldylocks to tell Jarrett to see him. He says Jarrett is in danger of sinning and calls himself a god and says he'll cut off Goldylocks' smirk. Throughout the interviews we've been hearing the sounds of someone gagged. Goldylocks investigates down a dark alleyway and finds Bill Behrens tied up and gagged with "FU" spraypainted on his naked chest. In the ring, the show featured a 6-way elimination singles match to set the top contenders for the TNA X Division Championship. Jerry Lynn was first eliminated by countout and Low-Ki was the eventual winner after hitting a Ki Krusher on Christopher Daniels. Just as the match ended, Sonny Siaki and Jorge Estrada of the Flying Elvises attack Low-Ki and Daniels as revenge for being left out of the match. Elix Skipper tries to make a save, but he gets laid out as well. Kid Romeo and Tony Mamaluke also come out and the Elvises make a retreat. Jeff Jarrett returns to the ring area to tell the announcers that he will get his title shot next week. He then notices some Tennessee Titans in the front row and says he'll win the title because he's a winner unlike the Titans. The Titans attack Jarrett and beat him down 3 on 1. James Mitchel and the Disciples of the New Church run down and also attack Jarrett, but Jarrett gets a hold of his chair and starts KOing people. Malice and Jarrett brawl into the crowd as the show goes off the air. Results ; ; *AJ Styles & Jerry Lynn defeated The Disciples Of The New Church (Slash & Tempest) (w/ James Mitchell) to retain the NWA World Tag Team Championship *Brian Lawler defeated Norman Smiley *Hermie Sadler (w/ his pit crew) defeated K-Krush by DQ *The Hot Shots (Cassidy O'Reilly & Chase Stevens) versus The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) ended in a no contest *The Flying Elvises (Jorge Estrada & Sonny Siaki) defeated The Dupps (Bo Dupp & Stan Dupp) (w/ Fluff Dupp) *Ken Shamrock versus Takao Omori with the NWA World Heavyweight Championship on the line ends in a no contest *Low Ki defeated Christopher Daniels, Elix Skipper, Jerry Lynn, Kid Romeo & Tony Mamaluke in a top contender match for the NWA X Championship **Jerry Lynn is counted out **Elix Skipper eliminated Tony Mamaluke **Christopher Daniels eliminated Elix Skipper **Low Ki eliminated Kid Romeo **Low-Ki eliminated Christopher Daniels Other On-Screen Talent *Announcers **Don West **Ed Ferrara **Mike Tenay **Mortimer Plumtree *Authority Figures **Bill Behrens **Bob Armstrong **Harley Race **Jim Miller *Interviewer **Goldylocks *Referee **Andrew Thomas **Scott James **Slick Johnson *Ring Announcer **Jeremy Borash Gallery NWA TNA Title.png TNA Tag Team Champions Jerry Lynn AJ Styles.jpg Don West, Mike Tenay, Ed Ferrara.png Brian Lawler.png K-Krush Hermie Sadler.png Slick Johnson awards match to Hermie Sadler.png Briscoe Brothers.png Malice.png Jeremy Borash gets a lapdance from St Clair.png Bo Dupp.png Mortimer Plumtree.png Jerry Lynn cradle piledriver AJ Styles.png Tale of the Tape.png Bob Armstrong.png Christopher Daniels.png Tennessee Titans attack Jarrett.png See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling External links * NWA TNA #4 results *Online World of Wrestling *411Mania.com *Da' Wrestling Site Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:2002 pay-per-view events